


To The Rescue

by DraydeBrozeskii666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, mentions of torture, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:12:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3932893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraydeBrozeskii666/pseuds/DraydeBrozeskii666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is taken captive by demons and is saved by Balthazar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Captured

Darkness. Not even a hint of light could be seen in the room. The smell of sweat and blood protruded and overwhelmed your senses. How long had you been here? Why were these demons torturing you? You figured it was because they were trying to use you as bait. Your relationship certainly made you a valuable target. The real question was: was it working? Had they successfully used you to get what they wanted? You did not know how long you had been tied up and beaten in the dark. Days and nights flooded together, and time itself was both irrelevant and unbeknownst to you. 

You did not even flinch when sounds of fighting occurred on the other side of the door. You knew it was either a trick of your mind, or a trick of the demons to get to you. Suddenly, the door flew open and a familiar voice was speaking to you. 

No. This wasn't real. It couldn't be. Don't react, you told yourself. Stay still and silent. Someone was lightly shaking your shoulders and speaking to you, but you couldn't make it out. You were too tired, too weak to care or even try. You had given up. What was the point of even remotely trying to face what was in front of you, when you knew it wasn't real?

"Y/N?" The familiar voice spoke quietly yet quickly.

You kept your head down, trying to stifle the tears threatening to fall. It couldn't be him. It just couldn't. This had to be a trick.

"Y/N, please look at me."

You started to shake. All your emotions came flooding over you. Fear, anger, sadness, hope. The tears blurred your vision as you stared at the ground, trying to ignore whoever or whatever was in front of you. Suddenly, a hand lifted your chin up to see the man standing in front of you. 

"Oh, Y/N."

It was him. It had to be. There was no way that it could be a trick this time. Tears streamed down your face as you looked deeply into his eyes. This was real. It was...


	2. Chapter 2

"Bal-" Your words were cut off by the dryness of your throat. 

"Shh, darling, it's me. I'm here." 

As Balthazar was saying this, he was cutting the ropes that held your wrists. He caught you just before you fell, and picked you up as carefully as was possible. You heard the flutter of wings and realized you were now in a bed. You recognized the bed, it was Balthazar's, adorned with reds and blacks. You were being held in his lap, as he slowly rocked you back and forth. You had not noticed you were still crying and shaking.

"Oh, Y/N. What have they done? I should have-"

"Balthazar?"

"It's me, beautiful. I'm here. You're safe." 

He slightly released his grip and put two fingers to your forehead to heal you. The pain was gone, the wounds disappeared, but the mental scars would remain for a long time. He moved his hand down to cup your cheek and rubbed his thumb soothingly. You leaned into his touch, never wanting him to let go. He slowly moved you so that you laid on your back. 

"Please don't leave me!" You could feel the tears starting to spill again, but he put your fears to rest.

"I'm not going anywhere, darling. However, you need to eat and drink water." 

He conjured up a light meal and some water, and you gladly accepted. How long had it been since you had eaten? You cleared the thoughts from your mind. You were home, and home was safe.

"I am truly sorry, Y/N. I should have gotten to you sooner. It should not have taken me as long as it did to get through. I am afraid I have failed you. If I had come any later... if you would have died- I- I wouldn't know what to do, Y/N. You are my everything. You bring meaning and joy to my existence. I almost lost you, darling, and-"

"Shh, Balthazar. I'm okay. You didn't lose me. I'm right here. You saved me, Balthazar."

"Y/N. You are and have always been my light." His arms wrapped around you and you snuggled close to his chest. His heartbeat soothed you to your soul. It would take time to heal, but you always had your favorite angel to help and protect you. You knew, right then, that you loved him. 

"Balth.. I love you." You slowly looked up, almost afraid to see his reaction to your confession. His eyes where soft and showed adoration. His smile made your heart beat just a bit faster. He slowly leaned in and touched his forehead to yours. You stared into each others eyes for a moment, before he closed the distance, sealing your lips in a slow and loving kiss. After a few moments, he pulled away.

"I love you too, Y/N." At that, you lightly kissed him again before returning your head to his chest and slowly drifted off to sleep. You barely heard the angel mutter to himself as you went under.

"I always have and always will, my darling."


End file.
